Red Gender
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: AU The year is 2031. An insect race called Blue have overrun the globe. In the process of completing an operation, a Sleeper suddenly wakes. KiGo. Rated M for language. There will be 26 chapters. One for each episode of Blue Gender. Be warned. This will take time to write.
1. One Day

******I do not own Kim Possible or Blue Gender. Don't I wish... 'sigh'**

******Chapter 1**

* * *

She could hear the sound of feet pounding, the sound of a radio blaring. She was still dreaming.

"This is Seeker One. Is it possible to switch our rally point?"

The sounds were getting louder.

"Team members maintain a defensive posture. Security of the sample has top priority."

'Where am I?' she thought. 'What's happening? Where am I?'

Her eyes shot open and she watched as lights flew by.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

She noticed the rattle of wheels and the pounding of boots.

The last thing she remembered was laying down in a pod and watching as the cover lowered over her face.

She then noticed, now, that she was still in her pod.

"Wait! Where are we going? Hey! Hold on!"

The boot pounding stopped and she could tell that her pod wasn't moving.

The next thing she felt was a sudden jolt and her pod was thrown forward. It opened and she was able to sit up.

"Where in the hell am I?" she asked as she looked around.

She then saw what looked like a robot holding back a giant bug.

With a shove, the giant bug creature threw the robot against a wall. The bug then went to the two downed men and spit some goo at them. With a hiss, the goo seemed to melt the men to where the bug could fold them up. She watched in horror as the bug rolled them into tight balls.

She crawled out of her pod and only inches back when the bug started approaching her.

"What? What is that thing?!"

The creature just looked at her.

"No! Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The creature opened it's mouth.

She was so scared, she pissed herself.

The sound of shots fired grabbed her attention. The creature dropped to the ground, blood pouring from it's wounds. She then watched as the robot she saw earlier move to in front of the creature and stab the point at the end of it's gun into the pulsing circle on the front of the creature's head.

The robot then turned to her. The head moved back and exposed the operator. A skull like face with blue eyes stared at her.

The hand of the robot slowly made a move to grab her.

"Leave me alone!"

She watched as the hand got closer.

"No! Please don't!"

At the last second, she ducked under the hand and ran down the hall.

"Marks! We're over our E.T.C! What's the status of the sample!"

The pilot lowered it's head to respond.

"Everything is under control... But I'll need to revise our rendezvous time!"

The robot then faced the hallway the girl ran down and took off after her.

The girl was nearly out of breath. She came to the end of the hallway with doors on the left and right. She went right.

After a bit more running she came to a large circular room. She then took off to her right and around the edge of the room.

'What's happening here? Where am I? Wait a minute... I remember... I remember..."

Several images from her past few through her mind.

She closed her eyes as she ran down the hallway. When she got to a nearly closed door, she squeezed through before freezing in terror.

Around the room were several more of the pods, all covered in some sort of goo like web. All the pods were open, some were even smashed. And even in some, blood was coated on the inside.

"That's right..." she said as she stared into space, her face a look of horror. "I remember now..."

Images of her home town started to flow through her mind. She remembered going to the hospital.

'The doctor told me... He said their was no cure for my illness...'

She then remembered what happened before she went to lay down in her pod.

"Don't worry. An analysis of your genomes has already been completed. It's only a matter of time now until the appropriate gene therapy is developed. Of course we can't allow your conditions to progress any further, so we have devised this temporary solution..."

She had turned her head to look at the person next to her. A beautiful young woman with long golden hair.

At the last second, the girl had looked over at her and smiled.

Shocked, the girl had looked away.

'And so we slept. The doctor told us that in a few years, that they would wake us up when they had found a cure for our illness... But instead...'

She was brought out of her memories by the face that was in a goo ball on the other side of the room. It was the same face as the girl from before, her eyes open in horror.

She backed against the door and looked down at the ground.

"This isn't real... This can't be happening... Oh please... Make it stop... Make it stop!"

She grabbed her head before throwing it back and yelling in horror.

She lost herself in her memories again. She was back with her parents. She was sitting on the couch, her best friend, Ron Stoppable, across from her in a chair.

"Kim, are you sure you want to do this?"

Kim nodded her head.

"I've decided to become a Sleeper. Mom, Dad, I may just be asleep for just a couple of years. The doctors just don't know what to do with this."

Ann and James nodded as they hugged their daughter.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again."

She looked over at Ron before standing to walk him out. He climbed on his bike and got ready to go. She then noticed his shadow rise up and take the shape of a creature. It then took Ron from sight.

The entire room came back into view as Kim found herself face-to-face with another three of those creatures.

"No! Stay back! Don't you come near me! Leave me alone!"

Kim's hand landed on a straight pipe. She gripped it, got to her feet and ran at the creature, using the pipe as a weapon.

The creature threw her back and she dropped the pipe. That was when shots landed in two of the creatures, one jumping out of the way of the other shots. The door was then ripped open. Looking back, Kim watched as the robot continued firing shots at the creature. But it had it's horn like antennas covering it's one weak spot. It then jumped at the pilot and in the last second, the pilot moved out of the way, half of their mask shattering.

The pilot then shoved the creature against and into the wall. After backing up a few feet, the pilot fired several shots and finally hit the spot on it's head.

Kim watched as the robot turned around and the human woman's face came into view.

"A human?"

The pilot grabbed the lower part of her helmet and pulled to allow her chin to come free. She then pulled it off and tossed it away.

"My name is Shelia Go... And yes, I am a human."

Kim's face turned to that of shock as the gun came to point straight at her head.

"Now unless you'd rather die, you will follow my orders exactly."

She only nodded.

A few minutes later they were rolling down the hall, Kim sitting on the left knee spike of the robot. She looked back once at the woman piloting the machine. The woman, Shelia Go, kept looking to either side until they stopped at a corner. Once she stopped, she looked either way.

"Now if we can get through there we'll be safe... So you'd better hold on tight!"

Kim had looked at the woman as she had said that, but when Shelia had finished, Kim couldn't look at her.

Kim then watched as the woman went around the corner to the right. About half way down the hallway, Shelia looked up and watched as a creature came falling down on top of the machine.

"Ahhh!" Kim yelled as she looked up in horror.

She was then thrown off to the side. When she turned back to look at the woman in the robot, she noticed that it's arms were pinned and the robot was on it's back.

Kim was about to move when a noise caught her attention. Looking to her left she watched in horror as another one of those robots came barreling through the window right next to her.

"Ahhh! What's the hold up, Shelia?! Need a hand?!" a male voice said from the upper part of the machine.

"Leave this to us!" said another male voice.

"Keith! Joey!" Shelia said.

The machine with the two men shot forward and slammed a fist into the side of the creature. It went flying.

After another hit, the man on the lower section of the machine yelled,

"Yeah! I got something for ya! Come and get it!"

The machine then started pounding into the creature.

After a few punches, the machine just stood there.

Kim stared in awe.

"Damn..."

"Out of the way!"

Shelia moved into position and fired one shot to kill the creature.

Turning to Kim, she said,

"Now run!"

Kim looked out the window the second machine had come shooting through.

"Yeah... Okay!"

She then got to her feet and ran out, only to stop a few feet out seeing a dead creature a few feet away.

Looking to her left when she heard a sound, she spied a jeep like vehicle come rolling into the compounds property. Looking at her was the driver. He lifted his left arm and motioned for her to come over there.

She then saw a man sand on the side of the jeep holding a device up to his mouth.

"Let's move out! But leave 'em a present..."

"Copy," the man in the top seat of the second machine said. "I got it."

The machine then turned back to the building and something detached.

Kim then watched as a truck started backing up to stop in front of the two machines. After a few seconds, both were stored in the trailer and ready to move out. Just as she was about to move, the woman that had piloted the machine that had rescued her, stepped off the truck.

"Come one, what are you doing? Get in the truck now!" Shelia said as she opened a door to the jeep.

Kim quickly got in and waited for everyone else to as well. Then before they knew it, they were speeding off towards the city.

Looking to her right, she saw the mountains.

"Well... at least those still look the same."

Kim went to put her right arm over the edge of the jeep before pain registered. Looking down at her arm, she noticed a cut just below the cuff that the Sleeper Program administrators had given her before she went to sleep.

Hearing an explosion, Kim looked over her shoulder to see the building she had been in go up in flames.

Once the burning building was out of sight, Kim started asking questions.

"So what is this place? Where are we?" she asked, looking at Shelia. "And what the hell were those things back there?"

Shelia looked her right in the eye.

"Those things are called Blue. They are mankind's enemy..."

The year is 2031.

Earth faces the danger of extinction

at the hands of the invading Blue,

a mysterious form of life.

* * *

**Well there you all have it. The first chapter of Red Gender. I will be taking my time with this fic so don't be mad if I don't post any updates for a month or two. It takes a while to type _one _out. Also, for this story, there won't be a preview. Till next chapter,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	2. Cry

******I do not own Kim Possible or Blue Gender. Don't I wish... 'sigh'**

******2 Cry**

* * *

They continued on into the city as night began to fall. Along the way, Kim had been given a different set of clothes to change into. At the moment, she was just sitting there, staring down at her shoes.

When they finally stopped, Kim looked up and saw the abandoned streets, her eyes widening in shock. Buildings were crumbling, power poles were bent, even the lines were dangling on the ground. Down the street a ways was some more of those goo balls. She even noticed that some of the buildings were covered in the goo, forming mushroom shaped tops.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to believe it.

Kim watched as a few people from the group that had found her went off into the surrounding buildings.

She jumped when she heard a rustle of leaves in the trees as the wind swept through. Once she saw it was the leaves, she slowly started to calm down.

"You stay that uptight for too long and you'll ruin your health."

Kim looked up at the person speaking. He was holding a box.

"Pretty soon there won't be anything left of you. Try and get some rest. A little sleep might do you some good."

The man then sat down and started rummaging around in the box.

"What's that?... A joke?"

The man held out a can of what appeared to be food.

"Want one?"

Kim slowly took the can from the man.

"Eat it now," the man with the white hair said. "Once they come out, it'll be too late for regrets..."

"So how long have things been like this?"

"Let's see... I guess it's been like this for as long as I can remember... I guess they first appeared something like, I don't know, maybe fifteen years ago?"

"Keith!"

Kim looked over at Shelia.

"What's the problem? The kid just woke up! Of course she wants to know what's going on around here. Wouldn't you?"

"We haven't been given orders to fill her in. Now go relieve Minnie at watch!"

Keith stood up.

"The operation doesn't go as planned so the elites have to take it out o me..." he said as he hefted his weapon. "That's great..." he walked over to the box and picked up some of the food. "Your wish is my command... Ma'am!"

He then walked off.

Kim then turned back to Shelia.

"Operation?... What's that?"

The man named Joey answered her as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"Our team was to recover everyone in the building while you were all asleep. But the Blue became active around the installation, and well, they changed our plans a bit..." He turned to look at her. "Had it been a zero harvest, the e-vac team had orders to abandon us here... It's lucky for us that we got even one of you..."

Kim glared at the man.

"Oh, lucky is it?!"

"Huh?"

"Well that's not the way I feel! Being suddenly awakened, then nearly getting killed without any warning? Without any idea of what's going on?" She jumped to her feet and clenched her fists, still glaring at Joey. "Is that what you call lucky? Is it? When the hell did I ask any of you to wake me up?! Look around! Did you really think I'd want to wake up to this?" She pointed at Joey. "Did you actually think that you guys were helping me out?! Did you?!"

"Pipe down! They might hear you!"

Kim glared at Shelia.

"And what if they do? How can you be so calm? I mean, can't you even... Cant you even understand what it's like for me, waking up alone in this place?" Kim yelled gritting her teeth.

Shelia sighed as she closed her eyes.

"It's unknown how long the Blue have actually existed. The first confirmed sightings came in 2017. That was fourteen years ago."

Kim's face relaxed.

"At first," Shelia continued, "it was thought they were a biological weapon that some rouge nation had developed. But we soon learned that they were very different. Their ecology shattered all of our conceptions about biology up to that point. They not only fed on organic matter, but inorganic as well... turning all of it into functional energy. And in an era when modern civilization was at its peak, they must have found this world the perfect feeding ground. Almost in the blink of an eye the earth was overrun and turned into a planet of death. I suppose to them, humans were merely an annoyance, like insects crawling on their food. By themselves, our bodies are only a minuscule source of energy for them..." She looked over her shoulder at some of the goo balls, or meat dumplings. "So they wrap us in tight cocoons... When the number is large enough, then they feed."

Kim gulped as she looked at the dumpling.

"But the Blue do more than just eat and multiply..."

Kim looked down at Joey.

"Every time we try to attack them they change. Like they evolve to protect themselves."

"The battle has lasted longer than we anticipated. Gradually people started running out or places to hide. The Blue had turned the planet into their nesting grounds, and there was no choice but to escape to outer space."

Kim looked up at the sky.

"Outer space?"

"That is were we live now..." Shelia continued. "Beyond our orbiting satellites... In a space station called 'Second Earth'."

Inside the trailer, Minnie was typing on the computer with Keith sitting next to her.

"Team Grand Seil. Access Code FE-2035-C. Operation name 'Cytokine'. Collating recovered sample... Possible, Kimberly... E-D carrier... Sleep treatment – National Immunity Laboratories – 2009."

Minnie continued typing.

"With the exception of Possible, Kimberly, the facility's entire Sleeper population was lost, due to increased Blue activity. Request instructions concerning rendezvous point with recovery vehicles."

Keith walked over and removed Minnie's body armor and started fondling her breasts.

"Our location..." she continued as her breasts were still fondled with, "is... JP E-204... There are seven in our party. Standard platoon outfitting."

Back outside, Shelia was still talking.

"The surviving humans organized themselves into combat units to resist the Blue. The higher command began to research how these creatures could be exterminated. And in 2031, Second Earth finally began operations to take back the planet."

"So what you're saying is that saving me was all part of the plan?" Kim asked.

Shelia frowned.

"Saving you?" she asked. "You've got it all wrong. You just happened to be one of the samples we recovered... Nothing more than that."

Kim stared at Shelia in disbelief.

"What? A sample?"

"Our orders are very specific... We're to wait for the recovery vehicle, then return via spaceport to the station. So have you heard enough yet?"

"Have I heard enough?" Kim asked in shock. "What are you crazy? This is nuts! Who's the one that gave you that order?" She glared and pointed at Shelia. "Why do I have to go into outer space with you?" She started walking towards Shelia. "What do you people want?"

Shelia was unaffected.

"You wont be getting any of those answers from me..." she replied. "That's your problem."

Kim roughly grabbed Shelia by her collar.

"No! I want answers now! Listen, I went to sleep to cure my illness... Why couldn't you and your team just leave me alone? If I would've known it would turn out like this... I would've... I would've..."

"You would have rather died. Is that it?"

Kim's glare turned to that of shock.

Beeping caught Kim's attention.

"Their coming!" the team leader yelled.

Shelia slapped Kim's hands away before turning and walking toward the trailer. She stopped a few feet away and looked over her shoulder at the girl.

"If you want to die, I won't stop you. But first, it's my duty to make sure you get up to the space station... Until then you stay alive."

She then turned back and ran to the trailer.

The others of the group started firing at the Blue that was on the other side of the street. Inside the trailer, Keith and Joey were getting in their robot, or Armor Shrike.

"Time to run a system check?" Joey asked as he leaned down to look at Keith.

"We'll have to take out chances," Keith replied.

As soon as the Armor Shrike was out of the trailer, it shot off toward the Blue.

A few seconds after the Keith and Joey's Armor Shrike shoved the Blue to the ground, Shelia's Armor Shrike stepped out of the trailer.

Once Keith and Joey saw Shelia's Shrike out of the trailer, they moved off to the side and let her have a clean shot to the head.

Kim just watched this in shock.

The next day, Kim was in the jeep with Shelia next to her again. Kim kept her eyes to the ground while Shelia kept a look out.

The device on her wrist caused her to look at it. Once she read the message, she looked up into the sun. There, hidden in the blinding light was a transport.

Kim, hearing the props of the transport, looked up and saw it as well.

The next thing that Kim knew, she was on the transport looking out the window. She looked out at the city in horror.

'Have I really been asleep for twenty-two years? Even after all that time, my mom and dad wouldn't be that old. They could still be alive... Nah... But knowing him...' she thought of Ron, riding his motorcycle. 'Even now, he's probably riding out there somewhere...'

The transport landed at what looked like a massive ramp. It was in the middle of a massive lake.

Once they landed, Kim watched as several more trailers loaded up onto the plane.

"So why this airport? Why here?" Kim asked as she stood in the back of the jeep and looked around.

"One reason," the man in front of her, Robert, she recalled, answered. "Blue don't swim. At least as far as we know. So out here, all we have to worry about are Blue attacking from the air." Robert then looked at the trailer rolling next to them. "We're behind schedule! Load that transport in the cargo hold as is!"

The woman behind the wheel of the trailer gave the thumbs up to show that she heard and understood.

The trailer shot forward. Keith and Joey, still in their Shrike, just leaned back in their seats.

"Huh. Looks like we're riding with the luggage again..." Keith stated.

Kim looked over to one of the other transports.

"What's that?" she asked.

She saw forklifts carrying several other pods like her's.

"Sleepers like you," Shelia replied. "Recovered from other areas... There were a number of similar facilities all over the country."

After watching some of the forklifts move the pods around, Kim suddenly leaned forward.

"Hey! Stop the car! Stop now!"

The jeep stopped and Kim jumped off, running towards the other pods with a grin on her face.

"Come back here, now!" Robert yelled at her.

'I'm not the only one!' Kim thought as she ran. 'I'm not the only one they brought here after all!'

Shelia looked at Robert and got a nod of approval. She then turned and jumped out of the jeep after Kim.

"Move out!" Robert ordered to the driver.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and crack.

"What's that?!" Robert yelled.

Shelia stopped running and looked around.

Kim fell face first as the ground shook.

Then out of the ground a few hundred feet away, a Blue shot shot out of the ground.

"What the...!" Robert yelled when he saw the Blue.

Shelia stood in shock.

"It's a Blue!"

As Kim got to her feet, several Armor Shrikes rolled by.

Robert watched from the jeep as the Blue was about to attack.

"Oh no! Malcolm! Get over there now!"

The driver nodded his head and the jeep took off.

Kim watched as several of the Armor Shrikes started shooting tethers at the Blue in an attempt to restrain it.

Shelia continued to watch in shock.

"How are they come at us out here?!"

Looking to her right, she saw Kim standing there, her face a mask of utter horror.

"Damn her!" Shelia yelled before taking off after Kim. "Snap out of it! Com on!"

Kim jerked as she looked to her right.

"That's right! I've got to wake them!" she said before she ran towards the forklift. When she got there, she started pounding on the ends of the pods. "Wake up! C'mon! Wake up! You've got to get out of there or you'll all be dead!"

"What are you doing?" Shelia yelled from right behind him. "Get away from there! Now!"

Kim turned around and gave a pleading look to the other woman.

"No way! I've had enough of being alone in this freakin' place! You understand?" Kim then turned back to the pods and started pounding yet again. "I don't care who you are! Please just wake up!"

Having taken enough of this, Shelia grabbed Kim by her shoulder, turned her around and slapped her. Kim then looked up at the woman.

"You've got to stop this. It's hopeless! We can not resuscitate them down here!"

Kim looked at the pods.

"Come on," Shelia said quietly.

All of a sudden, a flying Blue shot over them and flew around the complex. That was when the ground started cracking more and more Blue started to rise from the ground.

Kim turned to watch as Keith and Joey finally got out of the trailer that happened to be in the center of the action.

"Dammit! Why is this taking so long?! Joey!... Get me in closer to that thing! We can't shoot it, but we can still use our arms to smash this bastard!"

"Keith, man I don't know!"

"Shut up and do it!"

"All right!"

Kim saw the wheels come down on the back of the Shrike before it shot forward. The Blue's tusk went through the Shrike's front plate while the fist went through the Blue's face.

More blue started to spring up.

Robert, bloodied up real bad, got back in his teams trailer and kicked out the shattered windshield. After getting the trailer out of the pit it was in, he drove it over to Kim and Shelia.

"Get in!" Robert ordered.

Shelia, having a hold on Kim's shirt, forced her to get up and get in the trailer. The trailer and Joey's Shrike then took off for one of the transport ships that had taken them to the spaceport.

The flying Blue that had started all the trouble took off after them and nearly caught up. Just as it was going to make a move, Shelia opened the back of the trailer enough for her to get her gun out and shoot the Blue down.

With the Blue dead, the trailer and the Shrike both got on board the transport and took off.

"Hey!" Kim said when she got to the cockpit. Shelia was in the pilot's seat. "Hold on! Wait a minute!"

Kim watched through the windshield of the transport as the ground started to crumble all the way over to the pods. She watched helplessly as the pods slowly descended into the ground, never to see the light of day again.

"It can't be..." Kim said, holding her head. "It can't..." She then cried out in pain for those who had died.

In a matter of minutes, the transport was airborne. Shelia, still piloting, looked down into the water and noticed a pipe under water that had Blue crawling through it.

"There! That's how the did it... They came through a underwater pipe..."

Down in one of the bays of the transport, Joey decided to take a look at the extent of the damage delivered by the Blue. What he saw, he wish he hadn't seen.

"Keith..."

The entire front of the Shrike had been crushed in. And Keith along with it.

Robert, in the other bay, looked at his two other downed officers. But he couldn't worry about them just yet.

Shelia kept an eye out for flying blue as Kim kept looking down at the water of the lake.

'If I'd known this was going to happen then maybe i would have been better off dead. No! I won't go down without a fight! Not to them!'

The transport flew off into the distance.

* * *

**And there is my version of 'Cry'. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	3. Trial

******I do not own Kim Possible or Blue Gender. Don't I wish... 'sigh'**

******3 Trial**

* * *

"This is the Far East Region Recovery Team, Gran Seil," Joey said as he looked at a screen. "Headquarters! Do you copy?"

He watched a progress bar. But his only response was static.

"Damn it! This is useless!" he growled. "The noise from those insect bastards is so high it's interfering with our relay equipment. I've tried everything, I can't get a signal through."

"This recent surge in Blue activity has made recovery all over Japan hopeless," Robert said, looking to Shelia. "We're going to take an alternate route. We'll use the vehicles to get us to Shimoneski then procure a cargo ship and cross over to Korea. That's where we'll meet the recovery squad. Think you can keep 'em off us until then?"

Shelia nodded her head before looking out the windshield of the trailer. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Kim standing next to a bike about twenty feet away.

'Oh, Ron,' Kim thought as she looked at the bike. It looked a lot like the one he use to ride.

"Let's go!" Shelia said from behind her.

Kim turned around and glared at the older woman. Without a word, she walked to the trailer and got in.

A while later, when they were driving down the road, Kim sat in the back with Shelia. Kim watched as the older woman pulled her gun apart and started cleaning it. She then looked straight ahead to stare at the machine sitting in front of her.

As she stared at it, images of the soldiers that were turned into meat dumplings flashed through her mind, followed by the image of the girl she had seen before entering the sleep treatment. Then the image of the rest of the team's deaths came to mind. The images continued flashing until she grabbed her head to try to stop thinking about them.

Shelia caught sight of Kim holding her head and looked at her. That was when the device on her arm beeped.

"Incoming!"

Kim looked over at the older woman.

Shelia rose to her feet and walked to the shelf where the ammunition was kept. She grabbed a clip and loaded it into her gun.

"Guys it's a Blue!"

Robert looked out the windows and into the mirrors to keep an eye out for the Blue. He saw it in the air right behind them.

"Step on it!" he said to Joey.

Joey didn't waste any time and put his foot down on the gas.

With one swipe, the Blue cut a hole in the roof of the trailer.

Kim sat on the floor, her eyes widened in shock, body frozen in fear.

"Stay down!" Shelia said as she stood in front of Kim. "It's too dangerous!"

Shelia then climbed up to the hole so she could get a clear shot at the flying Blue. Gunshots rang through the air as Shelia pulled the trigger. The sound of a grenade blast met Kim's ears.

Kim was shocked. She looked around and saw extra guns.

'Dammit! I can't just sit here! I've got to help them!'

She grabbed one of the guns and ran over to the ammunition rack. With shaking hands, she tried to load a clip.

The shaking of the trailer made Kim loose her balance and fall to the floor, the gun and clip flying away from her hands. When she looked up, she saw Shelia falling. She caught the older woman and noticed was unconscious.

More shaking made Kim look up to see the Blue forcing it's way into the trailer.

Kim was petrified. She couldn't move. The Blue was coming closer with it's mouth wide open.

They made it to a tunnel and Joey swerved to the left.

"It's still hanging on!" he said in frustration. "Get off my back!"

Kim closed her eyes as the creature started coming closer. Gunshots rang and, after a few seconds, they ceased. When she opened her eyes, Shelia was awake and holding her gun up.

The trailer came to a halt and the Blue fell to the ground, a lifeless corpse.

Joey leaned against the steering wheel while Robert leaned back in his seat.

"Thank God!" Joey said.

Shelia picked up her gun and held it at the ready.

"Hey!" Kim said. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to stay down," Shelia said, her back to the redhead.

"I just wanted to help, sorry."

"Are you sure you're prepared to do that?" Shelia looked over her shoulder. "This isn't a game we're playing. There's no room for amateurs here." Shelia put her gun into the gun rack and walked back to the front of the trailer.

Kim gritted her teeth and glared at the far wall.

That evening, Kim got everyone together.

"Training?!" Shelia said, looking at the girl.

"Right now I'm just excess baggage to you! Teach me what I need to know so I can fight too!"

"Do you understand what it is you're asking?" Joey asked.

"I know you think I'm an amateur... But now I'm ready to learn! I hate that I can't do anything... And I definitely don't want to get killed by one of those... things! You have to let me fight! I'm not a baby, I can pull my own weight."

"Now way!"

Kim looked at Shelia.

"But-"

"My duty is to deliver you to the space station and I intend to see you get there alive... I will not let you jeopardize this mission."

Kim glared at the woman before turning her back on her.

Joey looked at Robert before speaking to Shelia.

"Come on... It couldn't hurt to give her a chance, could it? After all, Robert's in bad shape... And without an arm pilot, our Fighter isn't going to do us a whole lot of good if we get into trouble. If I take some time to teach her to dive the mecha-suit and you teach her how shoot... It can only help us."

Kim stared at the woman.

"Say yes..."

Joey gave an encouraging nod.

Shelia sighed in frustration.

"All right. But you have only three days to get it down."

Kim's face broke into a smile.

"Ha ha! You won't be sorry!"

Joey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good," he said.

The next day, Kim stood in front of an old school house and looked at a barrel with her finger pointed like a gun.

"Hey!"

Kim turned her head to see Shelia walking toward her. The older woman held out a gun and Kim took it. Shelia then walked to stand beside the girl.

"Now get ready..."

Kim got into a position.

"That's wrong... you're too far forward..."

Kim took another position.

"No, don't aim with your fingertips..."

Kim took yet another position.

"Not like that!"

Kim glared at the woman.

"Hey, I'm trying, aren't I?!"

Shelia sighed before walking behind the girl and pressing herself against the redhead. She then lifted Kim's arms into the proper position.

"C'mon get in position!"

Kim blushed as Shelia's breasts pushed into her back.

"Feel that? Get yourself accustomed to it!"

Kim swallowed hard.

Shelia then moved away.

"There, that's it! Do you think you can remember that?"

Kim looked down the sight of the gun.

An hour later she was sitting in the Fighter with a new suit on. She moved the collar around to try to get it into a comfortable position.

"Don't worry," Joey said from above her. "The computer will compensate for you on the finer touches. Just concentrate on your aim and your timing for now... Practice makes perfect."

"Right!"

"The most fundamental thing to remember is that no matter what happens, don't close your eyes! You understand?"

"Yeah sure."

"That jungle gym is thirty meters away... Punch it and you'll get a feel for the controls! Let's go!"

Wheels came out of the back of the Fighter's legs and shot them forward.

Kim watched as the jungle gym quickly came at them and at the last moment, closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when she felt the Fighter stop moving, her breath coming in gasps.

"Damn, that's fast..." she gasped out.

"Let's do it again!"

"Uh-huh..."

Not long later, they were all in the trailer, heading down the interstate towards Shimoneski.

Once they got to the docks, Joey insisted on taking Kim out in the Fighter.

Kim stared at the crane hook that was going to be her target.

"Keep your eyes open... Punch through... Let's go!"

The Fighter shot forward. Kim kept her eyes on the hook until it was nearly in her face. At the last second, she moved the arm and slammed the fist into the hook. It fell to the ground and impaled itself into the concrete below.

Kim was surprised.

"We hit it!" she said.

"I think you've got a knack for this!" Joey replied.

"We hit it!"

Static sounded on their radio before a voice came through.

"This is Shelia. Looks like we've found a suitable boat. Assemble at pier ten! And hurry! We don't want the Blue to find us!"

Static sounded the end of the transmission.

"We're on our way!" Joey replied.

They took off.

Not too long later, Kim, Shelia and Joey were around a computer terminal, Joey tapping away on the keys.

"Well, it's quite the antique..." Joey said before turning around to face Robert as he sat on the bench in the room. "Luckily the computer hasn't died just yet... With a little maintenance I should be able to get it up and running."

"So how long will it take?" Robert asked.

Joey thought a moment before answering, "I could have it up by tomorrow night."

"You have until morning. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Joey said with a salute.

Robert then turned to Kim and Shelia.

"And Shelia the two of you can get back to your duties!"

"Yes sir!" Shelia said before turning to Kim. Shelia led the way out of the room and to the trailer. She got into her Armor Shrike and Kim got onto the knee. When they got to a building, Kim jumped off.

"I'll continue with sentry duty for the time being," Shelia said. "Kim, I want you to start loading the materials we'll need."

Kim gasped.

"What's wrong?" Shelia asked.

"Nothing... That's just the first time you've called me by my name."

"It would be inconvenient not to," Shelia said before moving away.

Kim scowled before walking into the building.

That night, Kim walked down a hallway of the ship, tossing a can of food up and down, when she heard humming. She knew that tune.

She walked to the door and found Joey humming while he was working on the computer.

"Hey. You need something?" Joey asked.

"It's just... That song. How do you know it?"

"It was pretty popular with the guys in my class... I guess I've always liked it!" Joey then started humming again.

Kim walked over to the bench in the room, set the food that she was carrying down, and then sat down herself.

"You're right... I've always liked that song too!"

"Really?" Joey said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I... I remember when it first came out..."

"Oh yeah... I guess it's a pretty old one, huh?"

"It was played all the time... I remember... My mom... My dad... Everybody in my town loved that song. It reminds me of a friend I once had... We promised, no matter how many years had passed, we'd meet again... And so the last thing I'm gonna do is brake my promise y dying... No matter what... I can't go getting killed now, my face full of tears..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind hearing that song again... Do ya mind?"

Joey started humming and Kim could tell that it was different from what she remembered.

"No, I think that part there is different..."

Joey stopped humming to look at Kim.

"Which part?"

"It's like this..."

Kim started humming the same song but with different notes. After a moment, Joey joined in.

The next morning came to find Joey reporting to Robert.

"The repairs are complete, sir!"

"Prepare for departure! Shelia, you take the watch!"

Shelia stood right in front of the ship as they finished loading up the trailer. That's when the device on her arm went off again.

"Robert, I have a contact!"

Robert stood in front of the helm of the ship.

"How did they sniff us out so damn fast?!"

Joey was at the computer terminal in the trailer.

"I'm reading three.. No four! There are four of them!"

"Intercept! Shelia, I want you on tactical command! Move it!"

Kim ran to the trailer and got in the Fighter.

"Kim! Joey!" Shelia said over the radio. "It's looks like three of the four are coming at us from the air! I want you to take out the one that's on land that's off to our right flank! Just try to keep it bottled up until I can shoot down the others! Kim, I want you to use extreme caution!"

"All right."

"It's not as easy to kill one of these Blue as you think... Don't go and do anything stupid!"

"Right, we got it!" Kim growled.

"Commencing attack!"

"We're off too!" Joey said. And the Fighter took off down the docks.

Shelia jammed the knee of her Shrike into the ground and got her gun ready. As the Blue shot overhead, she pulled the trigger and knocked one of them out of the sky.

She got up and took off further down the docks.

The Blue still in the air came flying at her, their mouths open.

Joey and Kim returned to the place where Kim had punched the crane hook.

'I can do this... I know I can... I've had enough practice now... If I keep my cool, I know I can beat this thing... Alright, where's that son-of-a-bitch hiding? It's got to be around her somewhere... Where is it? C'mon, come out...'

"Kim..."

'Come out, now!'

"Kim!"

Kim gasped as she looked ahead.

"Don't get anxious," Joey said. "Try to stay calm."

"I am staying calm!"

"Just don't force it, okay?"

"Yeah, I know!"

Rapid beeping drew Kim's attention to the panel in front of her.

"Above us!"

Kim looked up and saw the Blue falling toward them.

Joey backed the Fighter away from the creature as it looked at them. The creature caught up to them and raised an appendage to attack them.

Kim, acting on instinct, blocked the appendage and punched the Blue in the face.

The Blue moved toward Kim and opened the shell on the top of it's head to reveal a mouth.

Kim froze in fear.

"Oh no!" Kim squeaked.

"Kim!"

Joey backed the Fighter away as the Blue's other appendage came at them. They didn't make it as the appendage cut the Fighter's right arm off, causing the Shrike to loose it's balance and fall to the ground, effectively knocking Joey out.

The Blue then came over to the Fighter and started pounding on it's back.

"No, no, no..."

Shelia's voice rang through her head while she was screaming.

"Are you sure that you're prepared to do that?! This isn't a game we're playing. There's no room for amateurs here."

Kim got a determined look in her eye.

"No, I am not going to die! I... will live!"

The Blue continued to pound away at the Shrike's back, causing the displays to shut off.

Kim reached the Fighter's left arm out and grabbed the hook and spun around. The chain wrapped around the Blue's body and then she jammed the hook into the Blue's eye.

This enraged the Blue. It slammed it's right appendage into the Shrike.

Shelia finished off the last of the flying Blue before making her way over to where Joey and Kim were.

The Blue pulled it's appendage out of the Fighter, the left arm completely useless now.

Kim looked on in horror as the Blue raised it's appendage to kill both her and Joey. Just before the blow could land, shot's were fired and killed the Blue.

As soon as the Blue was dead, Kim blacked out.

The next thing Kim sees is the ceiling of the helm's cabin.

"If we keep going at this pace we should arrive at the Korean coast sometime tomorrow," Shelia said.

"Let's hope so," Robert replied.

Shelia then turned to see Kim looking at them.

Kim sat up and looked out the windows.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's all right..." Robert informed her. "We're meeting the Korean recovery squad."

Kim looked at Robert with concern.

"Is Joey...?"

"Joey's down below making some repairs to the damaged Fighter... You can go join him."

"Okay," Kim said as she got to her feet. She then walked to the door and left the cabin. Kim found Joey on the deck of the hip standing next to a tool box. His hand then went searching for a specific tool. That's when he noticed Kim. She was holding the tool.

Kim walked up and picked up one of the other tools and started working. She then started humming the song, Joey coming in a second later.

* * *

**My KiGo version of episode three, Trial. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	4. Agony

******I do not own Kim Possible or Blue Gender. Don't I wish... 'sigh'**

******4 Agony**

* * *

The group landed in Korea with no problems until a Blue came barreling down the docks. Joey was in the crane, lifting the trailer off of the cargo ship, Shelia was standing guard while Kim helped support Robert. As soon as all four saw the Blue, it was alert mode in an instant.

The Blue, flexing it's tail, threw itself at the crane, hoping to catch Joey off guard. Joey, on the other hand, had other ideas. When the Blue threw itself at the crane, Joey dropped the trailer the five feet to the ground and jumped from the crane's controls.

Kim helped Robert into the trailer while Shelia kept her gun trained on the Blue. Joey, as soon as his feet hit the ground, made a break for the door to the trailer.

The Blue, still on the crane, looked around and saw that it's meal was trying to get away. It jumped just as Joey sat down behind the wheel and floored it.

"Wooh! Ha ha! Those Blue sure don't wast any time saying hello, do they?" Joey said as he turned to look at Shelia. "But did you see the way I jumped out of that crane? Talk about timing!"

Kim looked away as she said,

"Yeah, I saw."

Shelia, looking over data on her arm-top computer, didn't look up as she said,

"Joey, keep your eyes on the road."

"Alrighty," he said, returning his gaze to the road.

"Shelia."

She turned to look at Robert in the back seat.

"Have you identified that Blue?" he asked, his voice heavy with pain.

Shelia lifted her arm and showed the screen to Robert.

"It's here. It's in our data on the Korean Zone. Spring-worm type. It's a ground based variety, it's core is on the front of it's head."

Robert grabbed his shoulder, trying to lessen the pain.

"Let's keep away from them. Our goal is to contact with the Seoul Recovery Squad, and not be drawn into a fight."

Shelia nodded.

The trip to the Recovery Squad's point was a quick one. When they got there, all they found was death and destruction.

An Armor Shrike was down and all of the capsules had been broken open. Off in one corner was a group of Meat Dumplings.

Kim stood there shocked by what she was seeing. Then a glint caught her eye. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was a locket with a family shown.

Kim glared at the dumpling, wishing that she could have helped.

"Dammit!"

Joey looked up from the pod he was inspecting and looked over at Shelia.

"Hey Shelia, looks like there are no survivors from the Recovery Squad or the Sleepers."

Shelia looked at him with her usual aggravated look on her face.

"Then let's move out. There's nothing we can do."

They left the area and were soon driving down yet another street.

"The Seoul Recovery Squad has been completely wiped out. We'll have to find another way of getting to Second Earth."

Shelia was standing in front of Robert.

"All right," he said, "then we have to find a means to contact the station on our own, that's our priority. Unless we notify them that we've survived, and soon, we'll all be stranded down here."

"If we can locate a communications facility and it's satellite up link system is still intact, we may be able to get through, that is assuming we can secure the location."

Kim kept her eyes locked on Shelia as she told Robert a suggestive plan. As soon as she had heard enough, she turned around and looked at the dash, still lost in thought. That is until she heard a dog.

"Joey, Joey! You gotta stop, I heard something!"

They continued to drive and Kim still heard the dog barking. After a few more seconds of driving, Kim rushed over to the window and saw a girl with a dog.

"Joey c'mon! Stop this thing! There's someone down there!"

That's when she saw the Blue.

"Blue!"

She turned to look at Joey. He had a stoney expression on his face as he kept driving.

"Kim, pay no attention," Shelia said as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"What the?" Kim stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

Shelia didn't say a word.

Kim watched for a few more seconds as the Blue started to move in. That's when she acted.

Kim stood up and jumped out of the moving vehicle.

"What the hell?!" Joey said, his eyes wide as he watched Kim jump. He then slammed on the brakes.

The girl was backed against a wall. Her dog stood between her and the Blue. After barking at the creature, the dog ran at the Blue and latched on. But it only served to iratate the Blue. It shook the dog off as if it was a bothersome fly and continued toward the girl. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

But the end didn't come. She heard gunshots and looked to see a young woman walking toward her with a gun trained on the Blue.

The Blue turned and started moving toward Kim and she continued to shoot it. As it was about to ram her, she jumped out of the way and dropped her gun as soon as she hit the ground. She looked over her shoulder as the Blue turned to her again.

Slowly, but surely, she grabbed her gun and flipped over from her front to her back and started shooting again, this time, hitting the core.

As soon as the creature stopped moving, Kim looked over at the girl that she had saved. The dog from earlier was okay, as it ran over to the girl. She embraced the dog as soon as it was close.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kim asked as she walked over.

The girl scooted back and her dog started growling at Kim.

"That was a close one, huh?" Kim asked. "My name's Kim. What's yours?"

The girl looked down at her dog as she answered.

"I'm Yung."

Kim smiled.

"Yung, huh? Well that's a real nice name."

Kim turned around as she heard the trailer slowly make it's way toward her.

Kim didn't notice, but the girl started to shake, completely terrified.

Joey got out with his gun as Shelia walked over to Kim.

"Hey, did you guys see what I did?" Kim asked, happy with herself. "I took that bug down!"

Shelia walked up and slapped her face hard.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

Kim glared at the woman as she held her stinging cheek.

"The girl needed my help!"

"Well now you've put all of our live in danger! Those gunshots that you carelessly fired are only gong to draw more of the Blue to this location!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But that girl, she ah, Yung?!"

Kim looked around, trying to find the girl. She had ran off.

After a second of staring into the alley, the ground started to shake.

"Damn!" Joey said. "Quick, let's move it! There gonna be here soon!"

Shelia glared at the younger woman.

"Getting out of this city just became harder thanks to you!"

Kim's face dropped as she looked at the older woman.

"Shelia, I think we're stuck here for a while," Joey said. " We'd better find some place to hide."

Shelia nodded before glaring at Kim again.

Kim lowered her gaze to her shoes and just walked toward the trailer.

They drove on, looking out each of the window. They wanted to keep an eye out for that girl.

"If that little girl was playing around here," Joey said, "then there has to be a safe place nearby." He turned to look out the window Shelia was looking out and saw the girl walking across a river that was paralele with the road. "Hey! There she is!"

Kim got up from her seat and moved closer to the window. She saw the girl walking across on what appeared to be long metal beams.

Joey slowly stopped the trailer so everyone could get a good look at where they were heading.

"We can't make it across with the Armor Shrikes," Shelia said. She then looked around at the buildings that were set away from the river. That's when she saw a garage. "Joey, we'll have to park the trailer in there."

Joey nodded.

"Yeah, got it."

It only took a minute before the trailer was parked and the door to the garage was down.

Robert, Joey, Kim and Shelia then all made their way towards the beams and safety. With Shelia in the front and Joey in the back, that left Kim to support Robert as they all made their way across the beams.

Hearing a noise, Shelia and Joey turned to aim their guns toward a dark alleyway. That's when they noticed the girl, Yung, from before.

"Joey!" Kim said. "Take him!"

As soon as Joey had taken Robert from her, Kim shot off down the alley after Yung.

"Kim stop!"

As soon as Kim reached the end of the alley, she turned to her left and saw several people walking around. With both fists in the air she yelled,

"I'm not alone! This is great! There's still some people left just like me!"

She walked over to a man and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello there!"

The man didn't say a word. He just turned his head to glare at her.

"Hey, your worries are over," Kim said. "We're here now. Everything's gonna be okay. Yeah! Great, huh?!"

Another man glared at her as well. Turning her head, she saw that everyone was glaring at her.

"What's the matter with all of you?" she asked.

"Kim!"

Kim looked over her shoulder and saw Shelia standing there with Robert still being supported by Joey.

"What are you doing?! Get back here!"

Kim started moving toward the older woman when she looked back an noticed Yung.

"Hey Yung."

The girl took off down the alley that she had been standing in, Kim hot on her trail.

"Stop Kim!"

"Not again," Joey said. "What do you think we should do?"

Shelia looked at Joey over her shoulder.

"Let's find a place to set up camp for the night."

Kim continued to run down the alley in search of Yung.

"Yung! Where are you?!"

As soon as she came to the end of that alley, she looked to her right and saw a more ruined area of the city.

"My God," Kim said, her eyes wide with shock.

She started walking down the street, looking at the damages that had befallen the area. Stopping and pulling away a blanket that was used to cover a door, she stared at the two people in the room beyond.

She continued her search for Yung, stopping here and there to look at the other rooms. What kept catching her eyes was the food that had started rotting on the floor. She looked away and closed here eye.

She opened her eyes when something hit her foot. She looked down and saw a small red ball. Picking it up she walked over to where it came from and pulled open the curtain.

"Hey Yung!"

A woman was clutching her son as if Kim was about to take the boy away. Even the boy had a look of horror in his eyes.

Kim dropped the ball and backed away, falling down when she tripped over something. Looking over her shoulder, she nearly screamed in terror as she saw a man, just skin and bones, lying on the ground behind her.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

She looked over to a pile of debris and saw Yung looking at her before she took off.

Kim easily caught up and gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Why are you running away?" Kim asked when the girl tried to get away. "Don't your remember? It's me, Yung. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kim released the girl from her grip and she stepped a few feet away.

"Maru!" Yung said looking to Kim's feet.

Kim looked down and saw the dog from earlier rubbing up against her leg affectionately. She knelt down and started petting the dog.

"Oh! Maru! So that's your name isn't it?"

Yung was surprised. That is until a man pushed her aside.

"Yung, stay away from this girl, you here me?"

"But this girl helped me. She saved me from those monsters."

"No! You should know better. You know you can't count on the people from Second Earth! They couldn't care any less about you or me or anybody else down here!"

Kim stood and looked at the man. Looking over her shoulder, she saw several people glaring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Why?" she asked, her face a mask of fear.

Joey and Shelia had finished setting up camp.

"Robert," Shelia said, looking at her armtop computer, "all of the bridges have been destroyed. It looks like the only way to get a cross is over that narrow scaffolding."

"There must be no flying Blue here. That's the only way humans could possibly survive in this area, the only way."

"Not for long. These people are lucky. Their location hasn't been revealed to the Blue yet. But it's only a matter of time before their found."

"You're right."

Movement caught Shelia's eye. There, walking towards them, was Kim, her head down, her pace slow.

"Kim! Where the hell have you been?! Unauthorized activity is strictly forbidden!"

Kim glared at the older woman.

"Have you seen how these people live here?! What in the hell did you guys from Second Earth do to them?!"

No one said a word. They just put on stone cold faces.

"I want to know why they all look at me with hate in their eyes! Well say something for Christ sake!"

Shelia glared at the girl.

"In space," she said, "food and energy are very limited. As a result, only a chosen few were transported to Second Earth. Since that time, our orders have been very clear. Our objectives are to be completed at any cost. And any humans that remain are to be considered to be already dead."

"Already dead?" Kim asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, for us, whether any of those people live or die has no bearing on our mission."

Kim gasped and thought back to the man she had seen pull Yung away from here.

"So you, you guys abandoned them!" Kim took a step back and pointed at Shelia. "Now you listen to me! I'm not like you people from Second Earth! And I don't need your permission to do anything! You got that?!"

Kim then turned around and ran off. She ran until she found a bench next to the river, where she sat down and started to think.

'What the hell is happening here? I don't know how Shelia can be so cold,' Kim thought before feeling something rubbing up against her leg.

When she looked down, there was Maru.

"Hey, Maru," she said before looking to her left. There stood Yung. "Yung?!"

She pulled her arm from behind her back. In it was a paper bag.

"Here!"

Kim opened the bag and pulled out a package of butter coconut biscuits.

She was surprised to see so much still in the package. She looked to Yung.

"Are you sure?" she asked the girl.

Yung nodded her head.

Kim pulled open the package and grabbed one.

She chewed it slowly before swallowing, savoring the taste.

"These are good!"

Kim then held out the bag with the rest inside.

"You eat the rest, okay?" she asked.

Yung was surprised yet again. When she didn't move to take the bag, Kim gently took her hand and placed the bag in it. Yung smiled.

"Know what, you're different from the other soldiers."

"Like Shelia?"

Yung nodded.

"Well, that's because I'm from a different time than they are, Yung."

"Huh?" the girl said. She looked at Kim.

"I was asleep for a long time. But that was long before you were born. Back then I had hope for the future. But the future doesn't look so bright these days, does it?"

"I wish I could go to sleep for a long time. When you're asleep the Blue can't get you."

Kim stepped over to the girl and knelt down in front of her before grasping her arms.

"Yung, don't worry. No matter what happens, I will protect you!"

"Promise?"

Kim nodded and caused Yung to smile.

Kim walked back to camp not long after.

'There has to be some way I can help Yung. There has to be,' she thought before an idea hit her. 'If we can make contact with the Space Station, we can send for a rescue party. Shelia won't agree, but I know once the rescue party sees what's happening down here, then maybe.'

She ran the rest of the way to the camp and saw Robert asleep in his own tent. She continued on until she looked around a corner and saw Shelia and Joey without their armor. Joey was touching Shelia's breast and he was kissing her neck.

'At a time like this, how could they?' Kim wondered before walking away.

Joey was about continue when Shelia stopped him.

Kim walked over to a building and looked at the stars.

The next day they started planning.

"Robert," Shelia said, holding up her map to the injured man, "take a look at this. There's a tower here with a satellite up link! I think we might be able to make contact with the Space Station from there!"

Robert nodded.

"Joey," Shelia continued, "let's get ready! We're gonna move out!"

"Yeah. Okay!" Joey responded.

"Kim. You too!"

"All right," Kim said as she looked her gun over. 'I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get these people some help!'

They made their way back to the trailer and took off for the tower. It didn't take them long to find it.

"Aw great!" Joey said when he saw the tower. "They've turned this whole place into one big nest."

"What'd you say?" Kim asked.

Joey turned to her.

"A nest! You know, where they live!"

"We're going in?"

Shelia looked over at Kim.

"This might be our only chance to make contact. Let's go!"

They made their way to the main doors and pushed them open, keeping their guns at the ready. Taking it slow, they started walking into the entrance hallway. They kept going until they all saw a large hole in the wall. They all walked over to it and looked in.

"What's this?" Shelia asked.

On the wall was some strange bulbs.

"What are those things?" Kim asked.

"They're eggs! Blue eggs!" Shelia replied.

One of the eggs started cracking.

"It's hatching!" Joey said.

Out of the bottom of the egg came the head of a baby Blue.

"There's no core?" Joey asked.

"No," Shelia said. "It's under the skin!"

There, pulsing under the skin on it's face, was indeed the core.

"You mean it's shielding it's core?" Joey asked.

"These things are definitely evolving," Shelia said.

The Blue opened it's shield and hissed.

* * *

******There you have it. My KiGo version of episode 4. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


End file.
